Will you love me
by lady-black-in-blue
Summary: Tsuna stood in a wide open rooftop of the mansion, waiting for someone to come. Anxiously. Passionately. Putting his trust. The menacing air was giving the smoky - blood scanty smell which emanating from his own, and from the havoc surrounding. He trudged on forward ignoring the throbbing pain. He needs to. He has to. For the sake of the one he loves...


A/N: hello! I am new here. A short story is trying to make its way! but it is a bit angsty with romance and I can't say the rest because you'll kill me! But, I just need to get the idea out. Hope you will enjoy it as much as I am..

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **WILL YOU DO IT FOR ME?**_

...

Tsuna nervously standing on the altar, wearing white suits with bow tie, and the music resonating in the Vongola Castle as Kyouko walked in. Ipin and Haru become one of Kyouko's bridesmaid and both of them looked stunningly beautiful as well. He noticed from the edge of his eyes that Hayato's mouth was dropped open for the longest time he had ever seen, and Takeshi immediately elbowed him in the gut to make him close his wide mouth. And he chuckled lightly as he saw that.

The music makes his hair stood up and he has to always take a deep breath at that. Finally, Kyouko arrived at his side, and he swears his heart flutters even more. Kyouko's veil was trimmed with lace and fell onto the ground along with her satin dress which was held lightly by her bridesmaid as they left beautifully along the stairs. She wore pretty earrings and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Her makeup was simple and light, with a touch of red lipstick to make her look pop. Her auburn long hair was styled in loose curls which made her looked flawless with her insanely beautiful wedding dresses. She looked like a true Southern Belle in Tsuna's heart that she made his heart skip a beat each second.

He has been waiting for this beautiful moment since long time ago, and still remember the day he confessed to her in his boxers during his school days and smile bashfully as he stares into her honey brown eyes. He was happy that this day finally came. They both were holding hands on the altar, and the person in front of them was staring deadly serious at them.

That person was none other than his father.

"By the power vested in me by the Vongola," Iemitsu stated, almost crying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife". He looked at his beloved son and his partner in front of him. They were both very shy to each other and were holding hands gently, "you may now kiss each other."

Iemitsu finally cried happily as he called Nana in progress. Nana already soaring out in her seat and clapping her hands in tears. She had long prepared that her son would get married and leave her side one day. And she was more than happy to have the beauty Kyouko to marry her useless son.

The couple closed off their distance slowly as their nose brushed each other until the honey brown eyes closed off for the soft kiss, sealing their marriage. Tsuna then had his hand on her slim waist and another on her neck, tilting her head in his position to get more entrance. That was when the crowd cooed at them, clasping hands, and they are also mafioso who said loudly, 'Long live Decimo!'. Kyouko snakes her arms around his neck for support as she ruffles the back head of Tsuna's gratifying hair.

Who would have thought, they were finally getting married for real. Both of them looked so happy. Everyone made an 'awww' when Tsuna was the one who blushes feverishly after the kissing. Kyouko laughed when his handsome face suddenly looked like a teenager, and he was back to their old times, stuttering and fidgetting on the altar. It was the precious moment in their life.

Finally, they can be together, forever and ever.

Tsuna was so very in love every time he saw Kyouko smiling like the happiest woman in the world. He wanted her to be one. He did not even realize that his eyes were trickling with hot tears as he laughed happily together with Hayato and Takeshi, his best friends buddies ever since middle school.

"What are you crying for right now Tsuna?" Takeshi said jokingly as he slung his arms on his best friends shoulder, "Your bachelor has long ended and Kyouko truly becomes yours." Tsuna couldn't suppress the overflowing happiness he felt right now as he broke in silent tears. They were both now a married couple and it was almost unbelievable. He can't believe that his dreams come true.

Kyouko had promised him that she would return to his side when she finished her master degree in teaching, and marry him. And he was happy when she fulfilled it.

"Tsuna, Kyouko, congratulations," Reborn said earnestly as he comes to their side with a glass of red wine. "I am happy for both of you. I couldn't believe myself when I see that appointed day changing today."

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked in confusion, taking a sip of his wine which later he comes to regret that he ever asked, Kyoko just stared blankly in their conversation.

"Kyouko, did you know? On Tsuna's 24th year during we fled to the future, he was found dead in his enemies territory." Adult Reborn was laughing at the memory, but Kyouko almost loses her grip on her own glass and lost her footing as she heard the tremendous fact. Luckily, Tsuna was fast enough to catch on her back and took her glass without the wine dirty her dress. "Reborn, what are you saying on this beautiful day?" Tsuna's voice was deeply serious laced with anger behind his fake smile.

"Kyouko chan, it's not what you t-" Tsuna was white when he saw, Kyouko's frightening eyes.

"It's not funny, Reborn-kun." Kyoko tried to laugh, flicking away the drop that threatens to ruin her makeup. She knows that Reborn always did serious joke until she was confused whether it was true or false, but she knows one thing, Reborn never lie.

"I'm not trying to scare her, Tsuna," he glared at Tsuna, then back to Kyoko with a sincere smile, "I want to congratulate you for changing that future, Kyoko. If not for you falling in love with this stupid Tsuna -"

The crowd was loud. The words came empty to her mind. She heard nothing and she saw white. Kyoko was speechless, honey eyes gloss with tears that start pooling in her eyes. She was staring at her husband who was arguing with adult Reborn with sadness she cannot define.

"But, you don't have to ruin -" and suddenly Tsuna looses his grasped on Kyouko in his arms. "Kyouko-chan! Wait!" he runs after her, "Reborn! I'll see you in my office later!" he ordered sharply.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and others who were oblivious to the situation were surprised to see the bride was running away with tears in her eyes and Tsuna was running after her.

"What happened?" The crowd was worried. Bianchi, Haru, Dino, and few others who was friend with the main Vongola tried to calm the crowd.

"Kyouko!"

Kyouko was surprised. She cannot believe that Tsuna had been hiding the fact he was found dead in that future 10 years ago. He never mentioned that. At all. Even when they were in the future, he hasn't said anything. He never mentioned that his family went MIA on this day - today. Tsuna just hide them! Keeping it to himself!

And she proudly claimed that she was his support. She felt ashamed and sad.

"Kyouko! Wait! Don't misunderstand!" He exclaimed as he finally manages to grab his bride's hand. "Reborn doesn't mean it in a bad way. He is just too mischievous and used wrong words. He really does not mean anything bad, and trust me, it did not turn out bad...you're with me in the future, aren't you?" Tsuna said softly as his thumbs gently rub her soft hands. "Your support makes me live to this day..."

His whispers were deep enough with concern and sounds hoarse to her liking and she bash. "Tsu-kun! I'm not angry about that! I'm angry at you!" She yelled as she hugs him closer, crying on his white coat, feeling embarrassed.

"What- why?" he asked bewildered, gently tilting her chin up to face him.

"I'm happy that we're married...I'm so happy that I finished my study earlier than I planned. I'm happy that you're still alive today!" she cried. "I don't know what shall I do if you're gone, Tsu-kun!" she declared openly in the crowd who had been running after them in confusion before she sank her blushing crying face on his chest again leaving Tsuna speechless, blushing bright red at her confession.

"I am embarrassed. I was crying and have lived in ignorance all day in that possible future, never knew that you had to face it real bad. You could have told me about yourself!" She snapped with tears damping Tsuna's coat.

"My love, it was long over, and we were back here remember?" Tsuna reassured with a kind smile.

She tighten her hugs around his waist as she whispered softly in his chest only for him to hear, "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but thank you for telling me to date you during the middle school, you made me know this feeling is love, thank you for waiting for me over the years, thank you for always taken me in the highest priority, thank you for always keeping me safe, thank you for loving me whole-heartedly. Thank you for being born... I don't know what I should do if you're gone." The newly bride pause to wipe dry her wet cheeks before her eyes stare mischievously into the sunsets in front of her.

"...and Tsu-kun, as much as I worry about you, I love you the way you are. I know I can't stop you from becoming the Vongola heir, but one thing I wished you let me be; if you're my light Tsu-kun, let me be your shadow who can always accompany you. You cannot say no to that."

Tsuna being unable to hide his embarrassment like Kyoko did, he could only hold her back in return. He ducks into Kyouko's nape, with soft whispers, "Thank you Kyoko-chan..." He caressed her soft auburn hair and tilted her head up again, to kiss her tears away, "...but, don't say it like that, nothing is going to happen... I will care for you." His soft stares were on her honey eyes, caressing her soft cheeks, wiping out her tears that might stain her make up. He might not know what a wife always feel and worry about when their husband going to war and such, but he knows one thing, life is so precious.

"We will live for each other until the end. Will you do that for me?" He asked bashfully, "...but, it's not like anything will ever happen."

Kyoko pulled his callused hands away from her face and kissed them, she smiled. "Nothing is definite, my love, let's do the pledge then," she said eagerly with smiling honey eyes.

Tsuna looked blank for a while, what pledge does she mean? "Okay, alright."

"No matter what happened to any of us, we will continue to live for each other until the end. I will live for you and you will live for me. will you do that for me, love?" Tsuna was surprised when she repeat his words, but hearing them from his wife's made his heart quiver and sad, his moving hand stops and remained still and cold against her cheek before he gave his late nod.

"I can do it if it was me. But the questions is, can you, my husband? You're such a crybaby. I'm afraid you cannot live without me." she said jokingly as she pinches his nose.

He chuckled lightly avoiding that joke, "Thanks for accepting a useless person like me as your husband," he felt Kyouko's hand on his face, "I love you." He deepens their kisses at the garden whilst his guest praise at them in the crowd. All of them especially Iemitsu, Nana and Ryohei feeling grateful when they saw them kissing again instead of fighting.

"I'll give you something," Tsuna said as he suddenly jumped up to the air grabbing Kyoko in the arm. Kyoko almost shrieking as she found herself was suddenly lifted off 50 feet up to the air and cling to Tsuna's shoulders and neck tightly.

"Can you see them Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna showed her the crowd below them and saw that they were cursing at him because he was cheating. "They are my beloved family, and you will become one, shall you bear them with me, Kyoko Sasagawa?"

Kyouko laughed at him, tapping his shoulder, "What is this? Another confession Tsu-kun?" she giggled shyly. "You already know my answer, It's a 'yes'." And they kissed again in the mid air passionately, but now without the expectant eyes staring at them.

They kiss, and kissed, and kissed, and it will never be enough.

XXXXXX

That night, Reborn received a call.

Urgently, Reborn ushered Tsuna to his study room in urgency. When finally he was out of his room, which only meant his wife was sleeping, he asked urgently, "Why, what's wrong Reborn?" In silent, Tsuna was pushed inside the secret room behind his book rack and was surprised to see all of his guardians were presented.

"Tsuna, you and Kyoko needed to get away somewhere safer!" Yamamoto said urgently as he holds on Tsuna's shoulder tightly with hands pricking cold. Tsuna realized, something big was really happening and Yamamoto really wants him to be safe.

"You should hide. NOW, Tsuna." The man with fedora said in his dangerous tone.

"What do you mean?! Reborn!" Tsuna was enraged. His eyes flickered calm orange like he had always been when there was something urgent. He does not need to use pills to activate his flame anymore, and he can use his power well even without the dying will mode.

"Your fellow Formosa Famiglia just betray us! They sold your wedding place to that damn Levi Famiglia. And now they are coming to us," Reborn told him in all seriousness.

"Damnit! That's why they weren't here! I should have killed them!" Gokudera yelled in hatred.

"Gokudera, thinking that won't help a bit," Yamamoto warned him only to be ignored.

A slam of a table was heard, "Insolent."

Tsuna sudden chill voice makes the storm guardian calm down. "Yamamoto call my dad now. I will make them pay for erupting my precious wedding day," he ordered harshly losing his cool a bit. He always losing his cool when it's in regard to his family.

Yamamoto who was about to fled out of the room was surprised when the secret door was flip opened, they all watched in horror, weapons ready at their hands.

"Tsuna, you don't have to. I heard everything." His father suddenly appeared from behind the door, claiming he had heard everything that was discussed. All of them dropped their weapon and sighed.

"Dad, please don't do that. It's not even funny," He said in a slight relief as he turned his eyes to Gokudera who was explaining his strategy; he was always is the best Vongola strategist in attacking and defensive.

"The Varia was already in action. I asked them to protect Nono generation since all of them were mostly old and weaker, and Xanxus didn't even protest at all. So, no problem on their side. They had gone to the west wing and started to track the enemy in progress. Some of the Vongola underlings were here to protect those visitors and our guests. They have started to evacuate as many as they can through the underground route." Gokudera stated.

"Tsunayoshi, Xanxus of the Varia had long gone to track them in the west, so, I take it that I and - Yamamoto will take the East castle," Hibari suggested. Yamamoto was surprised that he chose him to fight with, "...and as much as I want to refuse, Mukuro is going together with me," he grunts slowly and Tsuna agreed to that.

"Lambo-san will go together with Stupidera and Ryohei niisan."

"Gokudera we're going to find that family. Their center is mostly at -"

"No, Tsuna." His father interfered.

"What do you mean - no?" Tsuna undid his bow tie, feeling more comfortable without it.

"It's your wedding today, we cannot have you leave Kyoko-chan like that," Iemitsu said more like an advised.

"And that's why I called out to you," his calm but cold stares fixated on his father. The whole room suddenly turns cold at their argument. "I know you can be the safest guardian to mama and Kyoko-chan. Bring them back to Japan, instantly, dad. I can't afford to have them involve in our fights."

"No! Tsuna-! You need to hide together with them!" Iemitsu's stern voice laced with anger.

"Tsuna. I agree with your father." Reborn stated harshly, making Tsuna flared up at him.

"Reborn!" then he turned to his father.

"No! Dad, as a leader of CEDEF, you knew that once you're a target, you're a target no matter where you go! You want me to be together with her to let them kill her?!" his voice raising, strained with guilty and longing. He never wanted her dead, and he never meant to raise his voiced against his father too.

"So- you're saying you cannot protect her?"

Tsuna was stunned and silent. He did not answer him immediately, instead, he flashed a warm smile, gentle but sadness gracing his face. "I believe in you, Dad. You're much stronger than I am." It was Iemitsu's turn to be stun. His lips curled a smile and he looked at the back of Tsuna who turned onto the meeting table.

'Tsuna has grown big Nana, he really knows how to play words now.' and Iemitsu holds tightly his son's shoulder from his back like a father.

Tsuna's focus on the meeting was interrupted when he noticed, Gokudera's glares are now on his back. And he turned behind.

"Dad, what's wrong? You should start working." Tsuna paused in his meeting facing his odd father, whilst the meeting is continued by Gokudera and others discussing things.

Iemitsu unexpectedly dragged Tsuna out from the room and to Tsuna's surprise, Kyoko who was still in her wedding dress just like he was, was standing outside of the secret room where they were discussing things.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked calmly in his calm state and pulled Kyoko slowly to the other room. Kyoko followed him willingly, leaving Iemitsu in the room and meanwhile, Iemitsu started preparing for his wife, Nana.

"Tsu-kun.." she whimpered slowly as her hands tugged on his white wedding blazer, pulling him closer.

"You- heard, everything, don't you?" He asked solemnly, feeling guilty as his eyes diverted to the floor. Kyoko nodded.

"And I understand everything," his clear orange eyes widen in surprise and turned to look at her honey round eyes. They were staring into his, closely with tears condensing inside., "And I know, right now, you're in your fighting spirit again." She pulled him closer to her.

" You know, you looked much more handsome and cooler now. I love your bad-ass look more than your innocent look anyway." She chuckled lightly at her own joke to humor her beloved husband, and she earned a smile from Tsuna, "You're both attracting. And I love all of you..." She embraced him tightly.

"...as much as I want you to follow me - back - to Japan." her welling up tears started flowing down, "I know I cannot force you. I know you would refuse. But I still want you to be with me..!" and her sobbing breaks. "I want to always know that you were safe..!" She cried at last, "I want to be with you forever! Please come with me - back to Japan. Come with me!" she pleaded him in her cries, holding Tsuna's hands tightly, "Please...come with me."

He realized, Kyoko was desperate of wanting him safe. He reached up, stroking her cheek, wiping out her tears and gently pulled her face more to rain small kisses, "Kyoko-chan. I can't. I can't have you become the target of my enemies. My father will save you and mom. They want me, not my family," He stare into disagreeing wet eyes deeply, "As much as I love you, you're my first priority to be saved. I just want you to be safe. Please understand this."

"But-"

BOOM!

The wall breaks down. Suddenly, there was gunfire in their direction which shattered their moment, and Kyoko shouted in terror. The dirt and the shot table woods erupted near them and Tsuna immediately concealed Kyoko using his white vest as he brought her ran along the stairs up to his rooftop. He hasn't realized, that they took such a long time together until they were ambushed right on his face.

He just noticed that five minutes means a lot more than just precious.

"Quick but careful Kyoko-chan! You run ahead, don't worry, I'll be right next to you!" Tsuna shouted at Kyoko giving her orders as he fights back the assassin who had slipped into his castle. He used his zero point breakthrough flame to finished off their flame power as they ran to the top. His father should be there to take her.

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto called out as he saw him. And he called out his Shiro and Koujiro to fight the enemies.

"Tenth! Protect my lady!" Yelled Gokudera as his flame transformed into a defensive state, Sistema CAI. Tsuna was relieved as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto come to his aid.

"Cambio Forma, Mantello di Vongola Primo!" and Tsuna wrapped the mantel with Kyoko. "Kyouko, used this until Dad comes, alright. Stay here quietly." Tsuna smiled at her warmly, brushing his gloved hands on her face before he went flying high and fight with the enemies.

"Cambio Forma, Daemon's Spade Devil Lens!" he cast a spell on enemies eyes, even his own team also were tricked by the images sent before them, "Gokudera-kun, your intuition strategy is wrong this time. The enemies already landed here!"says Mukuro in all his hatred. He cast a spell to misdirected the enemies flow while waiting for the CEDEF leader to come and take the Lady away.

"But -!" he blows the enemies before answering, "...the fact that I'm wrong, saved your ass hasn't it? We were still here because of my wrong calculations. And because of that! - we're the only group who are still here to protect the Vongola Boss and My Lady!" he yelled loudly as the bombing takes place.

"Tsunayoshi! Go to your wife and protect her with your cloak!" Hibari ordered, but receiving a glare from Tsuna.

"I already gave it to her. Mukuro's illusion will shield her quietly," says Tsuna before he jumped over his cloud's Roll to go back closer to where Kyoko was hiding.

"Hayato, where is Lambo and Haru and Ipin?" Tsuna asked, more like investigating.

"Don't worry, Bianchi and Fuuta had to take care of them. We have more than one tunnel remember?"

"Where's Chrome?"

"She was the one who took the youngster to somewhere safer. Since Mukuro is using her ring, she cannot do anything without it." Says Hibari in short reply. It was obvious that he was angry that Mukuro used, Chrome's ring. Tsuna wasn't surprised that Hibari was concern regarding Chrome, much to Mukuro's disagreement, though; because he had a feeling that Hibari and Chrome would suit each other.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna came back to her side, shielding her with his body. He is now wearing his Mantela de Vongola Primo on himself and brought Kyoko flying together with him to somewhere safer after the dust all turns into thousand needles that killed the enemies in front of them.

"Kyoko-chan, you can close your eyes, if it's unbearable to see." Tsuna looked down, eyes clouded with shame and guilty.

"I'm alright," Kyoko answered as they reach a much quieter place. She was relieved as she has Tsuna's holding her closely like this; having her husband standing right next to her makes her worry vanished instantly. She would mostly worry if something might happen to him during the fight and she was glad that he was fine.

"Big Bang Axel!"

But a moment later, she could feel Tsuna's breath hitching deeper as he was holding her in his arms. "Tsu-kun, are you alright?" She asked worriedly and Tsuna flashed a genuine smile saying I'm okay, but she knows - he was not okay.

"Don't worry," he says with a curt smile but is still sitting on his knee with a strained face. He was pressing his hands against his right plexus hardly while hugging her tightly. She keeps her eyes on him strictly and then realized, something wet is coming out from where Tsuna was hugging her. She stared down his clothes and saw his white wedding shirt and trousers were now actually painted red.

"Tsu-kun! You're bleeding! Oh my god!" she shouted in shocked, much to be heard from their enemy. 'Of course, Tsu-kun is unprotected since the mantel was with her-!'

Tsuna immediately pulled her down into some slope near them, cupping her mouth close. "I'm alright, Kyoko-chan. This much - won't kill me..." he smiled, tiredly and his oranges eyes flickered with the pain he veiled. He took a deep breath before muttering softly into her ears, "Hide yourself with this cloak okay. Promised me not to unveil yourself. Dad will reach here in seconds, I can sense him." Tsuna command shortly as he located his father direction using his superb contact lenses. "He is closer now."

Not seconds past, there were the deafening sounds of ... the helicopter, their ears ringing, buzzing, like a silent, deafening noise. Then, all of sudden, "Hold me tight!" Tsuna commands shortly before he jumped and fly again using his pure flame, using his cloak to protect both of them from the bombing suicidal.

"It's time! Kyouko-chan! Come!" From inside of the helicopter, she saw her father in law extending hands in order to catch her inside. She latches onto her spouse more as she was unwilling to leave him in that circumstances.

"No! Tsu-kun! I'll stay here with you!" She yelled without hesitating as she groped onto Tsuna's waist even tighter. "I'm willing to go with you!"

"Come! Kyoko-chan!" Now, it was Nana who extends her hands, calling Kyouko to follow her to Japan. Nana as a mother, she knows exactly how her son is thinking. She knows he was so very in love with Kyoko-chan that he unwillingly not to follow them to Japan, and she also knows, Tsuna can never abandon his friends who were fighting head and tails with him.

"Go, Kyouko-chan before the enemy spotted us here, - I had Mukuro used - his hell ring to help us get here, and even used - Gokudera's infinite defense." Tsuna stuttered as suddenly the pain shot up again. "They are fighting for us. For you." It takes all his power to restrain his pained face to the surface.

"No!" she yelled like a little girl and keep clinging onto Tsuna tightly, " I won't go unless you come with me!" and her tears slide down her cheek.

"Please, Kyoko-chan. I love you..." and he kissed her in front of his parents, deep and passionate. He didn't care the least now. He wants her saved. "I will protect you from here. I won't let every single of them coming over to the east." he slide her bangs out from her face, "I will protect you, my love," and he kissed her forehead gently and long before going down to her face and then to her nose, before it melted on her lips.

Their kisses were deep and long and accompanied by tears. They let out their emotion with clear boundaries; it is like a great reservoir of undifferentiated regret and sorrow, which they cannot brush away, but their love continues to exist between them. Their kisses are as deep as first love and wild with all regret. He wonders why it felt like something is wrong. He felt like bad omen is coming to taunt him.

And as Kyoko was too infatuated with the kisses, Iemitsu grab her hands harshly and the hot lips finally have gone from her. "NO!" She screamed desperately. Kyoko is finally inside the helicopter and violently tried to get away from there and jumped towards her beloved since she knows, he was more than capable to catch her from that latitude. Tsuna just smiled sadly there and shaking his head in disagreement. And finally, the helicopter is flying far away from him.

But Tsuna still had this unsettled feelings in his heart. What is this?

He stared at the helicopter sadly but glad that his lover was finally going to somewhere safer. She is safe.

Then, all of a sudden, there was an image of an unfamiliar face in his mind. His hyper intuition was trying to tell him something. What is it?!

He stared at the helicopter warily and anxiously, started his flame and tried to catch up to them. Something is definitely wrong here.

Then, he remembered the person who was handling the helicopter. That face - it wasn't one of his Famiglia. It wasn't!

"No-"

"DAD! KYOKO-CHAN! JUMP OUT OF THE HELICOPTER!NOW! JUMP OUT!" He screamed out of his lung until he coughs out blood, and his wound is oozing actively from his chest; despite the pain, he still chasing after the helicopter with full blast.

They could not hear him screaming as the noise is deafening, but Kyoko felt the urge to jump out as she saw her beloved is flying towards them but unfortunately, she was restrained by Iemitsu. Sadly, Iemitsu hasn't realized the real reason Tsuna was flying fast towards them.

"STUPIDAAA!" the pilot of the helicopter yelled before he laughed hysterically. He just abandoned the handler and showed the three, the bombs hidden inside his army suits.

"Mission accomplished!" he said proudly before pulling the trigger.

Nana, shrieked out while holding Kyoko in her arms, closing Kyouko's eyes tightly. While Iemitsu cursing for not noticing the message his son was trying to send him. Damn! He tried to pick both Nana and Kyoko and throw them out of the helicopter - but!

BOOOM!

They were too late-!

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna shouted out of his lung before Ryohei comes to his rescue, holding him back from crushing himself into that explosion.

"NOOOOO!KYOKO!DAD! MOM!" He shouted wholeheartedly until the pain is extremely unbearable to his heart because he is losing too much blood from his wounds.

"NII-SAN!KYOKO CHAN WAS THERE! SAVED HER-!" He yelled in hatred towards the brother of Kyoko, but Ryohei just ignores it and continue preventing the boss from acting stupidly like launching himself into the fire.

"LET GO OF ME! NIISAN-!" Tsuna was coughing vigorously.

"STOP IT SAWADA! YOU'RE COUGHING BLOOD AND IT'S NOT GOOD! NOW, LET ME HEAL YOU!" Ryohei shouted for good in the boss's ears for the first time.

"Niisan! Kyoko-chan...Kyoko-chan is...urgh!" helpless set of wide brown eyes begging for any willing savior to save them.

Ryohei only cringes and forcefully bring the heavily wounded Tsuna down to earth. Tsuna keeps yelling and it was an almost unrecognizable burned bloodied face painted with suffering, mouth wide opened only to cry in muted horror, huge puncture wound was seen on his upper abdomen as the fragment of the helicopter landed on him, the flesh were showing through the wound and massive blood flow was draining him out from his power.

"Niisan! Kyoko-chan! Kyoko -" Tsuna resisted the violent urge to vomit as his body trembled in fear and anger, and was crying at the same time. Blood kept dripping out from his mouth and his breathing is losing its normal pattern.

"REST -SAWADA!" The brother yelled in agony. His boss was extremely in bad shape and he could feel the flame of the sky is reaching its breaking point. The sky flame power is vanishing. His Vongola cloak disappeared and his glove turned into just a mitten. "Kyoko-chan..." he finally only able to whisper in Ryohei ears as he was losing his consciousness, and he finally fainted as the internal bleeding into his lung is getting him asphyxiation.

Hayato, Takeshi, Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn was surprised to hear that loud boom in the sky and they staggered to their feet in the midst. Everything in front of them is blurred until they saw Ryohei settling down to the ground. And in his arm was- the unconscious brunet.

"What happened?!" Gokudera was surprised sprawling beside the two. He thought that they were winning the fight. They were really close to winning- but why?!

"Why?" Mukuro asked the same too. "Aren't my illusion working?!" Mukuro query in rage as he saw the brunet deeply burned and wounded terribly.

"Herbivore...weren't you doing the illusion to save both the omnivore and his mate- ! So- why is he wounded so bad!" Hibari who was always calm also burst in anger and trying to find the reason.

All is blurred.

And through the blurring reason, they were petrified as they saw Tsuna's tears flowing down heavily as he muttered sadly the three-person whom he held dearest in his heart.

It was 'Kyoko, kaa-san, oto-san'...and it was all in his native language.

"Tsuna!?" Yamamoto realized now. "Don't tell me- the pilot of that helicopter is also... ?!"

OH GOSH!

'What have we done!?' All of them thought about the same, all losing their footing in the reality. Their beloved person has lost all of what was precious to him-!

Gokudera had been like an insane person trying to searched the body of the death. He felt wrong. Since he was also used to bomb, he should know- he should notice-! "But - I'm sorry- tenth! I'm sorry...!I'm your right-hand man- but- I-! I couldn't stop it!"

Ryohei was also trying to force his tears dry. "Shut-shut up tako-head! I'm her brother-! Yet-! I failed to save her to the extreme!" And his tears fell to the ground in agony

Yamamoto was anywhere but there, only remembering the fact that he just lost a best friend. He was too stunned to say anything or even to cry- and tried to find his phone to call her.

Hibari just stayed calm and calling his own squads to clean up the messed. Although he also felt useless as they are still so many of them died in the force. And most importantly, he was afraid that the omnivore will lose his resolution when his family is dead. He only works for him and only him! But if-! If...-

'Chrome...your best friend, Kyoko is dead.' Mukuro sent a telepathy to his so-called twin. Head tilted up to the sky. He felt, even more, worse as he realized too late, that his illusion is playing illusion with its own. He hated that he couldn't help the midget to save his family. The boss would grow weaker...

Chrome who was trying to save the other people from the tunnel, was surprised and tears surging out from her socket.

"Hahi! Why- what's wrong chrome-chan?" Haru asked, but Chrome did not immediately answer her instead she hugs her tightly and crying in her bosom.

"Nee...Chrome-chan, don't scare me like this!" But Chrome continued to wail on her shoulder as she heard that sad news...

"Did something happened to Tsuna-san?!" but she shook her head off and still sobbing.

"They win..!"

"That's good!" Haru beamed.

"But- Kyoko is dead...-!" Upon hearing that statement Haru's mind gone into totally denial state. " . That is impossible! The guardians were with her..!"

But seeing as there is no reaction from Chrome who was still crying, she flopped down to the ground, unable to feel the pain and embracing the small teenager Lambo in her arms.

"What's wrong? Lambo-san wants to know."

"Kyoko-chan...is dead..."

"Dead?! That cannot be - since Tsuna niisan will... Niisan will...He will protect her..!" and the small boy and little girl Ipin also cried in desperation. They had finally saved themselves from the infiltration of their enemy and are now hiding in the other Famiglia mansion, but seemed useless and unreal... They were saved, but they cannot even save Kyoko-chan..."

And the wailing starts and it's contagious. Everyone who went through the tunnel heard the sad news and they were also crying for her.

"She was just married for only a day. What tragic is this?" Bianchi said unable to hold her tears and wistfully crying in her arms.

...

XXXXX

...

All of them seemed to have forgotten the fact their Boss is losing his life here. Knowing Tsuna's conditions, the sun arcobaleno knew that the wound was too deep and dangerous. Multiple surgeries might be needed - fast.

He had been using his sun flame to rescue the brunet since he leaps down to the ground. It seemed that Ryohei also received almost the same burn from that explosion and he couldn't supply too much sun flame to Tsuna here.

But Reborn was too angry to see the guardian- mopping.

"STOP IT YOU USELESS GUARDIAN!" Reborn unnerve-ly getting annoyed by the guardian attitude. "STOP WAILING ON THE DEAD AND SAVE YOUR BOSS HERE!"

And it was then, the guardian starts moving and came back from the past.

"I will call the hospital STAT!" Yamamoto was the first to came to his sense. Hibari was always doing his job. Mukuro finally fled to the air and recover everything that was smashed down. It turned to be completely normal like no fighting had ever occurred. He even obscured the place where the Vongola Boss was resting, so that no enemy or friends saw his current state. Gokudera comes into his sense and picks out his phone. Nobody knows whom he was calling too - and he sobbed through the phone...

The Varia and Nono's family who heard the news of the death of the three people who are the most important people in Tsunayoshi's life, they couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

The other Arcobaleno was informed by Reborn and they also sent their condolence to Tsuna.

...

XXXXX

...

"Tsuna was comatose for six months." Yamamoto took his breath, "Reborn-san said, it's probably his soul rejecting to coming back alive. He tried to find himself together with Kyoko somewhere in the world."

Yamamoto looked distant before continue, "But- finally he comes back to us- And that was the happiest thing we ever felt. As his guardian, we only lived solely for him, and if he was broken, we were also broken and will not functioning to the fullest."

Lia, the dark haired girl with green eyes, was too surprised to say anything and she couldn't suppress her tears as she let them pouring shamelessly down her cheek.

"Tsuna until then stayed healthy than ever, but - never once he asked about his wife or even his parents. It was...as if...he tried to deny the probability of them dying. The ring you saw on his middle finger was their wedding ring. He never took it off from his finger and he always walked around with that ring- so proudly. For him...they were still alive...like he was just married to Sasagawa Kyoko." Yamamoto started to feel short of breath, trying to hold his sobbing from surging out.

"I mean...Tsuna was finally married to her, after years of separation. Then, she died on that same day. I can understand what was he felt since...I learned the lost of my father on that day." Another shocking statement that she received but stayed silent, "We cherish the people we loved- but why - why only he was allowed to hold his feeling like that! I still remember that I cried in my room every single day after that incidence! Yet- he..!" Yamamoto finally cried out and Lia holds him close lending him a shoulder.

"He made that dry face in all time! He agreed for the engagement with the Arcana's family like it was nothing!" Lia then was surprised to hear that shocking statement, it was filled with resentment, yet it was sad... "I as a friend, all I can do is agree with what he did. But I can't take offense on him, unlike Gokudera, I can't put my heart solely to follow that order of arrange marriage! I can't! I can't betray my heart! So- how in the world he can put that innocent smile all the time on the blunt face of him like it was nothing!"

Lia looked up to the dark sky holding her tears from flowing down her cheek. "Nee, Yamamoto-kun, you're jealous of him aren't you?"

In her shoulder, sobbing, he answered clearly, "I can't be like him." she caressed his broad back like a little brother. The drunk Yamamoto was surprisingly really childish and cute...

"Maybe, there was a reason...he can always smile like that. Like nothing ever happens before. You should act just like your true self, Yamamoto-kun." she caressed the back of the mass hair tenderly. "But, there surely have to be something that holds him back." She patted the back of Yamamoto until he fell asleep, like a child.

She decided, to left him alone there, but first, she needs to call someone...

Done calling him, Lia walked away. Heart in confusion. She could feel her hairs all standing up at the sexy voice of that Vongola Decimo. Shaking that lustful thought, she felt solemn as she thought about the strong resolution of the Vongola Boss. She felt ashamed of herself. Even though he still can't accept the fact that she was dead, he still acts like she was still alive and also treating it like she was dead, otherwise, he wouldn't accept the proposal.

What made you so strong Tsunayoshi Sawada? I want to know more about you.

Badump-

She flushed.

She can feel her heart skip a beat as she thinks about the Vongola Boss. But, stayed in denial.

...

XXXXX

...

In that lone night, Tsuna walked into the said street and found Yamamoto who seemed to be really drunk sleeping soundly on the bench. He wonders who was the girl that phoned him just now. That was so kind of her to tell someone to pick this guy up. He praised silently.

"Takeshi, how can you just ruined today of all day?" he mumbled as he picks the hapless Yamamoto up on his back. Gokudera can't come cause he has a date, and Tsuna does not want to ruin their long waiting love to get disturbed. "Takeshi, you were drunk so bad. How good of you. I can't even get drunk if I wanted too." Tsuna mumbling behind his throat, sounding subdued and let out a big sigh.

"If only I can be open like you Takeshi...I won't suffer this much," he whispered to himself and started walking, humming the song his wife cherish.

It was today. It marked the date of the happiest day in his life.

It was the date where they were married and supposed, it was their first anniversary today.

It was on a lonely night like this. His beloved Kyoko died in an explosion.

And it was on that very day, he makes a swear with his wife...

 _"No matter what happened to any of us, we will continue to live for each other until the end. I will live for you and you will live for me. Will you do it for me, love?"_

 _"I can do it if it was me. But the questions is, can you, my husband? You're such a crybaby. I'm afraid you cannot live without me." she said jokingly as she pinches his nose._

He chuckled lightly. He remembers that he could not answer it. He cannot agree to it. "Kyouko-chan, I'm sorry. I can't fulfill it fully." Tears finally fell down his cheek and onto the face of Yamamoto, making the tall guy to flinched.

He never thought it would be so painful to live without one another...

He lived but like an empty core.

She becomes his bride for one day and died on the same day...

The future has not changed at all...

It was either they lose him in that alternate future, or in his current future means, he loses them all. He lost her. He lost his mother and father totally, in reverse to the alternate future.

He cannot avoid it at all...

"You're wrong Reborn...you're deadly wrong..."

And his tears just continued to rain down his cheek silently.

...

...

* * *

A/N: So...how was it, my short story? I believe there as so many wrongs here and there but please forgive me.. and I'm willing to learn, :P

I'm sorry if I don't make up to your expectations but thanks for reading!

 _Will you review for me?_


End file.
